The present invention relates to a buckle of the type that can be used with a respirator mask and specifically relates to buckle members that are integrally molded on a strap on a continuous basis.
Buckles are used as part of a respirator mask to allow the user of the mask to put the mask on and take the mask off in an easy fashion. Part of the difficulty with prior art buckles are that they are somewhat cumbersome in structure and thereby expensive to manufacture. The present invention relates to a buckle which is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.